Pares
by lixy-chan
Summary: No debía pensar aquello. Sus ojos no debían verla así ni sus manos temblar de ansiedad por querer tocarla. No debía sonreír como tonto enamorado frente a ella, podría sospechar de su enfermo sentir. (NaruKarin)


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Pares**

* * *

Odiaba cuando sentía sin querer. Odiaba lo posible de lo imposible y cuan bizarro era aquello. Odiaba a su corazón. Odiaba el sentir, y las ilusiones, y odiaba odiar sentir aquello que amaba y le sofocaba. ¿Cómo podría odiar el amar?

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto?

¿En que momento había dejado que aquel sentir le carcomiera?

Verla, observarla, querer cuidarla. Al principio era normal, ¿no? Solo era un instinto protector, fraternal, no podría llegar a más. No crecería, no evolucionaría ni se transformaría en algo a lo que nunca aspiraría. A algo imposible.

Incesto, ¡ni pensarlo!

Bizarro, enfermo, enfermo… enfermo…

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo?, ¿cómo podía verla de ese modo? ¡Sus ojos no debían verla así, ni su corazón palpitar por ella!

Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si ella era ideal, su par en la desesperación, eran idénticos, se complementaban y reflejaban, ¿cómo no hacerlo, ah? ¿Cómo no verla a sus bellos y grandes ojos? ¿Cómo no escucharla sesear y sonreír? ¿O hacer burla de su cabello siempre desordenado? ¡Vamos, sabe que no es perfecta!... es _ideal._

Él la espera, ansioso. Sabe que por fin, después de la última vez, la verá, y reirán, y no pararán de hablar de sandeces, de trivialidades, como solo ellos saben. Luego, el lazo se reforzará, dirá un te quiero, ella sonreirá y corresponderá, pero no así… no como él quiere y anhela.

No así, cariño.

Pero no lo dice, ¡joder, no lo hace! Porque sabe que está mal. Porque sabe que entonces aquel lazo se torcerá, se esfumará, quizás… quizás ella se desprenda de aquel lazo y no la vuelva a ver. Y no quiere aquello, él la quiere tener para siempre, como amiga, como compañera, como aquel lazo que lo mantendría en tierra.

Y ella no sospecha, en lo absoluto, sus sentimientos.

Ella va de visita a casa de él, después de un largo tiempo sin verse.

¡Hola! ¡Idiota, te extrañaba mucho! ¡Yo también, Karin-chan! ¿Qué hacías? Atendía, ¿vamos al parque, dattebayo? Si, vamos, ¡ya regreso, ma! ¡Ahorita venimos!

Y conversan todo el trayecto, y siguen conversando de regreso, e inclusive, también cuando llegan, y cuando se va, y cuando sigue, y cuando ya no está ahí… siguen en contacto.

Él pide entrar temprano al trabajo para así poder verla al día siguiente. Cual es su sorpresa, ella se va al día siguiente al amanecer. Así que no podrá verla en un largo tiempo, y se siente mal.

Ella llega a su casa por la mañana, el sonríe y se abrazan. Vaya, ella está mas curvilínea de lo que recordaba, pero sigue siendo la misma, y la sigue queriendo mucho, mucho, mucho… mucho. Tienen diez minutos para despedirse, no paran de hablar, de hacer planes efímeros, solo porque el momento lo amerita, de promesas inválidas y a seguir haciendo planes. ¿Y Sakura? Ah… Él suspira.

El momento llega, ella aborda la camioneta y arranca. Ahí va, querido, tu par en la desesperación.

Y sigue sin sospechar nada, en lo absoluto, de sus sentimientos.

Pero, ¿cómo comenzó todo esto, realmente? ¿Cómo su corazón cambió de dirección?

Él recordaba, ella no. Ella y él no eran de muchas palabras al principio. Ni él ni ella se hablaban como ahora, ni se sonreían así, ni se sabían así. No se miraban, no congeniaban, al principio. Pero luego, ella hizo un comentario, él la escuchó. Ella tenía sus mismos gustos, tenían demasiado en común. Eran, y siguen siendo, idénticos, y, a la vez, distintos.

¿Por qué distintos?

¿Por el sentir distinto de ella hacía él?

¿Por la equivocación de ambos, en distintas intensidades y colores?

¿Qué, realmente, era lo que los diferenciaba el uno del otro?

¿Qué los hacía imposibles e incorrectos entrelazados?

Un par de ocasiones ella se quedó una temporada en casa de él. ¡Ja, tremendo lío con esa chiquilla!

Los temas de conversación sobraban entre ambos. Y pensar que su relación se profundizó cuando ella se abrió por vez primera a él, y él hizo lo mismo. Solo habían seguido el camino de lo inevitable. Solo no podrían parar lo que se avecinaba.

Ella tenía frió por la noche, dormida en un sofá en aquella casa al perder la noción del tiempo sumergida en el internet. Él la cobijaría y velaría por su sueño. Y se había vuelto una especie de rutina efímera. Ella se destapaba por las noches a las tres de la madrugada, y él lo sabía, y ella tenía frío, por lo que él tiraba de las cobijas y la cubría nuevamente.

Ella no lo escuchaba cuando él confesaba lo que sentía, ¡vaya astuto el chaval! Y jamás lo escucharía.

No estaba bien, se decía.

No, en lo absoluto.

¿Y si lo supiera? ¿Y si lo escuchara de su boca?

Ella callaría, quizás huiría, quizás lloraría, o lo golpearía, o reiría, clara señal de un ataque de pánico. Quizás lo ignoraría y haría como si nada pasara, y evitaría mirarlo a los ojos y saberse cruel por aquello, y evitaría sonreír como antes. Evitaría temas delicados…, porque su relación se había tornado delicada. Pendía de un hilo, todo se desmoronaba, se iba al caño.

Y la dualidad la subyugaba, la sumergía en la confusión, y no sabía que hacer.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué hacer?

… _qué_…

.

.

.

Cortante.

Sin habla.

El lazo comenzaba a acortarse, ¿para bien o para mal?

Él, aquejado, seguía _sintiendo_.

Ella, confundida, dolida, enojada consigo misma, se sumergía en la ignorancia y no quería ver la realidad.

No podrían evitar mas nada. No podrían evitar lo inevitable.

¿Por qué ella se sentía confundida? Solo debería sentirse dolida… solo eso, quizás incomoda… no, eso no. Su relación no se tornaría incomoda jamás, ¿o si?

¡No!

Dualidad.

Dualidad.

Dualidad…

Él te quiere, recuérdalo siempre. Te quiere mucho, solo debes guardar el secreto.

Promételo tú también.

Vaya promesa…

* * *

**N/A: **_El NaruKarin siempre me ha inspirado a mucho, espero que no le tomen desprecio por lo que acabo de escribir. Se que es todo y nada, solo es un cachito de lo que mi mente y corazón sienten hacía esta pareja crack que pudo ser posible. _

_¡Nos leemos! _

_Lixy-chan (2015) _


End file.
